


The Art of Dressing

by ladyfeather



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Sanami Matoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfeather/pseuds/ladyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee's got the day off but Ryo has a court case to attend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Dressing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brit_Columbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brit_Columbia/gifts).



> Characters belong to Sanami Matoh. She just allows us to play with them.

The Art of Dressing

or

The Games People Play

**Dee**

_I am hovering in that twilight area between sleeping and waking. Feeling Ryo's weight leave the bed causes me to awaken fully. Ryo is heading for the shower. I have the day off but he has to testify at a court case today. He is going to be especially careful in how he looks today. That means I get to see a good show this morning._

_I like watching Ryo dress. The bending, muscles reacting to each movement, he's a symphony of grace. I'm not about to miss this show. I hear the shower go off and wait eagerly for Ryo to return to the bedroom._

_Ryo enters with a towel wrapped around him. He glances_ _toward the bed and smiles at me._ "Good morning sleepyhead."

"Morning babe," _I mumble, rolling onto my side and waiting for the show to begin._

_The towel is the first thing to go, he's slowly dragging it over to the hamper. What a view of such a lovely ass_. _I love that ass of his, but if I do anything right now I lose the rest of the show. Ryo, you are such a tease – do you know that?_

_Back to the dresser, time to select the day's underwear. First out – oh baby – my favorite black silk boxers! I really gotta get you a few more pairs of them – maybe even get me a matching pair ... What else? Oh, dark brown argyle dress socks and his sock garters. That's my Ryo. Can't have droopy socks when you're on the witness stand. Oops, and can't forget the sleeveless undershirt. He wouldn't dare let anyone see his sexy nipples while he's in professional mode. Silly Ryo._

_He's putting everything on the end of the bed – gah – what a view. Hey! What?! He's turning his back to me while he puts on the boxers! But – ohhhh man – he's bending over – stepping into those clingy black boxers, sliding them up and over his gorgeous legs ... hips ... ass ... now he's sliding his hand down the front of the boxers to make 'adjustments'. Damn Ryo, what are you trying to do to me? I'm squirming already!_

_He makes putting on socks a sexual fantasy! Oh, the garters! He's bending again – those silk boxers clinging tightly to those beautiful ass cheeks they're covering. Right foot down, now to the left. Same view – I'll never tire of it! Oh, if I weren't likely to_ _wind up with a black eye, you'd be on your back in this bed right now._

_How can he do that just by putting on an undershirt? I don't think he missed one muscle group! The upper thighs, ass, back, shoulders, upper arms … he definitely knows how to work it. Oh baby, just get a little closer to the bed ..._

_Ah, he's dressing to the nines today. That's the gold shirt that brings out the highlights in his hair. Bet the suit will be the chestnut brown – the one that matches his hair and deepens his eyes. Yup, baby's going all out today. Must be an important case. I've got a case right here for you babe, and it's ready to be cross-examined. Oh Ryo, what you do to me ..._

_The man looks edible in that shirt. And socks. And his hair is still mussed. Damn! Can I survive him putting on his slacks? He's almost facing me, adjusting the underwear – and what it covers – tucking in the shirt, fastening the waistband. Can you pull that zipper up any slower? I'm starting to lose it here ..._

_Aaarrgh! Now I've got the back view. Again. He can even make putting his wallet in his pocket a fricking sex scene. Now he's adjusting the waistband, smoothing his hands over his hips. Come here baby, I'll smooth those hips for you, and everything else in between._

_The tie and jacket go on the end of the bed before he bends over ONE MORE TIME in front of me to put on his brown and white saddle shoes. Propping his foot on the chair to tie first one – then switching to do the other._

_I must not touch him. I must not touch him. I must not touch him. He has to leave soon. BUT DAMMIT RYO! I'M WANTING HERE! Just one little cuddle, a quick feel or two – give me something ... anything?_

_Or are you doing this on purpose?_

_Oh yes, he knows what he's doing. The smirk on his face tells all. He planned all this, this is his little game, and he knows he's won._

_He tosses the covers back over my free arm and is gazing down at my nakedness while telling me a cold shower will remedy my problem. His hand is moving toward me. No, don't you dare Ryo! I try to grab his wrist but I'm tangled in the bedding._ "Ryo, don't you dare – not that way..." _But he's already touching me ... RYO ... NO ... oh ... oh shit!_

_Damn, I'm gone, he's finally done it. All with one long, slow stroke ... one single finger. And I never managed a solitary touch. Now I've got a mess to clean up and sheets to wash. You win this round._

_But where did my sweet Ryo learn such underhanded tricks?_

_I can hear him laughing on his way to the bathroom to fix his hair. He'll pay for this tonight. Damned straight he will. I'll show him who's the Game Master._

**Ryo**

_He's awake, I know it. When I get done with my shower I know he'll be waiting to watch me dress. He likes watching me dress – he doesn't even try to hide it anymore._

_That's all right._ _I like him watching me. It makes me feel ... special. And I like putting on a show for him, leaving him wishing that I didn't have to go – that I would just strip off all my clothes and join him in the bed. I love the power I have over him when I dress. I wonder if he realizes that fact yet?_

_I flash him one of my sexiest smiles. He looks so good just lying there and I know he's naked under the covers. If I had the time I'd be in the bed with him, just as naked._ "Good morning sleepyhead" _._

_He mumbles,_ "Morning babe," _sleepily as he rolls to his side – but I'm not fooled. He's as awake as I am, waiting for the show to begin. Your wish is my command, Dee. I do believe 'the game' is on this morning._

_If I drop the towel like so – ah yes, I saw that twitch. If I move slowly, not too fast ... Maybe an ass clench as I bend to open the hamper? He's so easy. Now to step it up a few notches. You_ _**will** _ _regret showing me how to playing dirty._

_Now for the underwear – what would he like to see? Ah, his favorite, the black silk boxers. Brown dress socks with the garters – oh yeah, he's panting now. Let me grab an undervest and close this drawer. Add a nice shoulder flex ..._

_Chair or bed for my main prop? Chair, he gets a better view that way. I'll just lay the items out here on the side of the bed slowly ... I'll give him a back view as I put on the boxers. Let him 'want' a little. Now, a little adjustment here in front – ah-ha, I hear a slight movement in the bed. Definitely too easy._

_The socks should get to him. All this bending and he can't touch. He knows I don't have time to play this morning, but he isn't expecting this kind of show. It's my turn to make him suffer._

_He's definitely an ass man. I can do some nice shoulder flexing and ass clenches while getting on the undervest. I can see him in the mirror – he's now propped up on one arm. I've definitely got to stay out of his reach now._

_The soft gold silk shirt goes well with my brown suit, I'll wear that today. Has a slight sheerness to it. Glad I have the undervest on – I think I'm getting caught up in this too. Couple deep breaths should help. All he has to do is see that I'm getting aroused by this and then I_ _**will** _ _be on my back in that bed ... regardless of where I have to be._

_OK, shirt done – now for the slacks. Think I'll give more of a front view this time, with lots of adjustments and ... oh my, he's nearly drooling. Let's see how slow I can take this zipper up._

_Hm, still haven't combed my hair. I'll get it later. Let's run a hand through the hair with a quick toss of the head Time to slide that wallet in the back pocket JUST SO... Oh, Dee, you are so see-through. Somebody's wanting for sure right now. Gotcha good this time!_

_I'll put the jacket and tie down on the bed first, don't want to drop them. One more thing and he should be ready to shoot. Need to put the shoes on, and I gotta bend for that, of course with my back to him... From what I can see in the mirror I think I can do it this time._

_I pull the covers away from his body and look at his strong erection. A smirk takes over my face. I've taken him further than I have before, almost all the way this time. And not once did I see any eye contact. He's so ready._

"A cold shower will take care of that for you. See you tonight." _But I can't resist. Just for fun I slowly run a fingernail up the underside of his manhood. I can feel him twitch, quickly tightening. I know I did it this time, and yes Dee, I_ _ **do**_ _dare, and especially that way. Little do you know that this is just the beginning of my revenge for all the times you've left me in that state. Paybacks are a bitch. Especially when I have all your best tricks to choose from! I blow him a kiss as I turn to leave._

_I can hear him moaning as I leave the bedroom. Yes! The man is definitely far too easy. I can't help but laugh at how effortless it was to best him. Next level of the game? Same results with no touches._

_Should be fun when I get home. He'll have all day to think up some suitable retaliation for this. I'm looking forward to tonight._


End file.
